Once Upon a December
by VegaLume-San
Summary: A/U this contains citrus sort of very very light lime When Duo is a young boy his best fried dies. Later in life on the verge of of killing himself Duo's life is changed when he meets a young man who looks exactly like his dead friend.
1. Chapter 1

title: Once upon a December author: Vega-Lume disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just like to play with them. (hee hee )  
I do promise to put them back when I am done. (has fingers crossed)  
warnings: A/U, death (duh) , Yaoi maybe,angst (double duh) ooc (this is an A/U)  
spoilers: none whatsoever beta: nope -this is NOT a song fic I am simply borrowing the title of the song-

For Presser hugs

Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December Once Upon a December - Anastasia

Once upon a December Chapter 1 By Vel

I was a cold morning, as it should have been in early December. Two young boys, one eleven, the other ten, had planned a fishing trip. Both boys smiled as they pushed their small canoe into the stream where their village gathered their fish.

A beaver's dam that stretched across the wide stream, had created a natural reservoir. It was deep enough for the children of the village to dive into when the weather permitted. The two boys had often been found playing in the refreshing water, diving from submerged rocks and splashing each other.

Once the boat was settled into the water, the older of the two rowed towards a large boulder near the center of the stream and looped a rope around the rock to hold them in place. After they were secured they baited their lines and lowered them into the icy cold water.

"Still cold? " The older boy asked when his friend huddled in on himself. A face pink from the chilly breeze poked out from within the warm fur lined hood of its owner's cloak. Brilliant blue eyes glared at the other boy who chucked in response. The younger boy stuck out his tongue, only to be laughed at again.

"You know, Heero. If you do that again your tongue will freeze."

" Duo, you idiot, why'd we have to come here so early? The sun's barely begun to rise."

" It's best to fish at dawn." The older boy replied mater-a-factly, brushing back his fur lined hood. His long mahogany coloured hair shimmering in the early morning light. Heero responded to the comment with a snort and amused violet eyes settled on him again.

" What?"

" Nothing." Duo replied, then jiggled his line, hoping to entice a bite.  
Both boys sat in comfortable silence. Checking their lines on occasion. Duo smiled as he pulled up a large fish and placed it in a basket.

" We'll eat good tonight," Duo commented, and peered at the half dozen fish the basket contained.

" Last good meal of the year. I'm not looking forward to dried meat all winter." Heero's face wrinkled up at the thought of eating deer jerky for the next five months or so.

Duo laughed. Winters in the village were hard. Snow and ice made it difficult to hunt or travel and the villagers lived off of storage vegetables, dried meats and canned preserves. Most were starving by the time the weather broke and they were able to hunt again.

" The sun is not breaking through today." Heero stated lifting is face to the sky.  
Duo followed his younger friend's gaze and frowned at the dark clouds that covered the sky.

" I think we should pack up."

Duo nodded at Heero's statement and began to reel in his line.  
Heavy raindrops began to fall and the wind picked up, causing waves in the once calm stream. The boys scrambled to pack their things. A flash of lightning followed by a thunderclap preceded a sudden down pour. The boys panicked.

" Heero!" Duo shouted, to be heard over the storm. " Leave your line"  
Heero immediately dropped his line, then moved to the older boy, helping to remove the rope that bound them to the boulder. The water had risen so quickly that the rock was now completely submerged.

" I can't get the knot out!" Duo cried as his frozen fingers scraped against the stone.  
The boat rocked in the waves, then suddenly capsized. Throwing both boys into the frigid water.

Duo surfaced, coughing out water.

" Heero! Heero! Where are you!?"

" Over here! "

Duo spun in the water and spotted his friend, trying to keep hold on the capsized boat.

" Heero!, stay there. I'm gonna come to you"  
Heero nodded. Duo kicked the water hard only to be jerked back painfully. He cried out then looked behind him.

His hair, which he kept confined with in a waist length braid, had become entangled in the woodwork of the beaver's dam.

" Christ! Heero, my hair is caught!" Duo tugged on his hair but could not gain enough leverage to loosen it.

The water continued to rise and was now spilling over the top of the dam. Duo sputtered, trying franticly to keep his head above water. He could hear his younger friend calling to him but the water in his ears would not allow him to hear clearly.

Suddenly smaller hands wrapped around his helping him free his hair. Duo looked up to see Heero at his side. The younger boy had removed his cloak and swum against the current to his friend. His simple brown, homespun tunic was soaked, plastered against him like a second skin. His trousers and fur-lined boots weighed him down, threatening to pull him under.

" Move aside." Heero shouted and Duo complied, giving the youth space in which to gain the leverage he needed.

Heero placed his booted feet against the dam and grasped the end of Duo's braid with both hands. He pulled with all the strength he had and the hair gave causing both boys to fall into the water. Heero's tunic snagged the dam holding him in place while Duo was swept down stream.

Heero untangled himself easily and pulled himself partway up the side of the dam where it was easier for him to keep his head above the icy water. Duo had managed to grab hold of the boat, which was still tethered to the boulder, bobbing and thrashing in the now violent currant.

Heero felt relief wash over him, Duo was safe for the time being. Suddenly a deafening crack was heard as the dam gave way to the tremendous force of the water building up behind it. Heero's eyes widened when the surface beneath him crumbled and was swept away.

" HEERO!!" Duo cried out as the beavers dam disappeared into the water with a huge splash. Large hunks of wood and debris rushed towards the violet-eyed boy in a great wave and Duo dove beneath the surface, swimming up into the capsized boat. He was barely able to grab hold of a planked seat when the rush of water hit.  
It seemed an eternity when the force died down and the water calmed. Cautiously, Duo released his grip on the seat and came out from beneath the boat. Falling rain met him and he blinked to clear it from his eyes.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing. No rushing water. No dam. No Heero. Only the tethered, capsized boat and himself.

" Heero!" Duo shouted. The sound of rain striking the water's surface was his only reply.

" Duo?!' The sound was so faint that the braided youth barely heard it.

" Heero?"

" Duo? Heero? Boys, where are you?" Duo's jerked his head toward the shore. He could make out lanterns on the shoreline.

" DAD!!" Duo cried and there was uproar from the men on the shore.

" He's in the river." Someone called then there was a splash as some one jumped into the water.

" Son, where are you?"

" Near where the dam was!" Duo shouted.

Duo was relieved when moments later he was in his father's arms, being pulled to shore by the rope tied to his fathers' waist. A warm blanket was wrapped around him.

A man grabbed Duo's shoulders and turned him gently.

" Duo, where is Heero?" Duo looked into the face of his best friend's father.

" He was on the dam." Duo said softly, exhaustion and hypothermia setting in. Heero's father shook him before he lost consciousness.

" When! When was he on the dam?"

" When it broke..." Duo's eyes rolled back and he slumped into the mans arms.

" Odin?"

" We keep looking, Maxwell." Heero's father stated handing Duo to his father.

" Odin, if he was washed down stream, we may never find him."

" Take your boy home to his mother, Maxwell. " Duo's father nodded and turned carrying his son into the woods. The rain had died down and the weather warmed a bit.

" Snow." A dark haired man commented, and Odin nodded.  
Several moments later, just as the snow began to fall. Maxwell rejoined the search party.

The group searched both sides of the stream, which by now had widened to a river. No one said a word to the determined father of the missing ten year old. Ken, the father of a boy who was friends with both Heero and Duo, looked at the blond man sadly. The likelihood of finding the child was slim, and the chance of the child still being alive was even less then that.

Maxwell's dog, Shini began to bark and pull at the rope his master held. The man released the hound and it bounded down stream and into the water near the shore. The men paused and peered through the falling snow.

They could see where the dog had stopped and picked up their pace. The dog's low mournful baying greeted them as they approached.

There, lying face down at the edge of the river, three miles from where he was last seen, was Heero. His tunic was torn and he was missing one of his boots. Twigs and other bits of debris clung to his slight body. Odin kneeled beside is son, brushing the damp dark brow hair from the child's eyes.

The once vibrant blue gems stared lifelessly ahead, glazed and unmoving.

"Oh God no." Odin sobbed pulling the lifeless form into his arms. Heero's head lolled against his father's shoulder and the other men saw his face. Pale as freshly fallen snow. His lips slightly parted and blue. And his eyes, half-lidded and dead.

" Odin, I'm so sorry, " Ken said softly, placing a hand on the grieving man's shoulder.

" Come, Odin. We have to leave." The crushed man refused to move. Maxwell removed his cloak and help it in his hand.

" Give him to me." Maxwell said firmly, tugging at the boy gently. Odin reluctantly released the bundle.

Maxwell wrapped his cloak around the body the cradled it in his arms. Ken crouched and pulled Odin to his feet leading him back to the village. Shini following silently.

Helen, Duo's mother and Maxwell's wife was waiting on the porch of their home; Maxwell's homestead was the first they came upon when they entered the village.

" No," She gasped when she saw her husband carrying the wrapped bundle. She knew that the sweet child her son had befriended had been lost. Heero's feet and one slim hand, dangled out side of the cloak, his fingers and the toes on his bare foot were blue and lifeless.

Maxwell looked at his wife then just past her, where Duo could be seen in the doorway.

" Helen, keep Duo inside." Helen nodded and ushered her son inside, closing the door behind her.

The three men continued on, Odin's home was very near to Maxwell's and it did not take long for them to reach it. The door flew open as they approached and a woman with long blond hair came out.

" Linda 1?"

The woman's eyes darted from face to face, before settling on the bundle in Maxwell's arms. She shook her head franticly, tears streaming from her eyes.

" Linda, help your husband." Ken said, leading the alarmingly quiet man to his wife. The sobbing woman threw herself at Maxwell, trying to pull her dead son from his grasp.

" Linda, help Odin." Ken repeated. The woman's tear stained face turned to her husband and saw her worst fears confirmed within his eyes.  
She let out a heartbreaking wail and crumpled to the snow, Odin dropped beside her, and the couple sobbed.

" Ken, you better go home. Tell your boy." Ken nodded and spared a final look at the broken family before turning home.

Maxwell crouched, the child still safe in his arms. He carefully placed the boy on his fathers' lap then stood slowly.

"I know that this is very painful for you, but there is not much time. He should be buried soon."

Odin looked up at Maxwell, and noticed that the tall mans' brown hair was covered in snow, and he was shivering. His cloak was still wrapped around Heero. He nodded once, then turned to look at his wife. The woman had pulled the cloak away from Heero's face and was gently petting the boys' soft cheek.

"I'll make the arrangements." Odin said gently and turned down the path that Ken had taken.

He arrived at the Chang household, just moments after Ken had arrived home. He climbed up the steps onto the porch and knocked on the door. After a minute or two the door opened to reveal a woman with long black hair. A young boy around Duo's age and his younger sister sat on either side of their father.  
Ken stood when Maxwell entered. Ken's son, Wufei also stood drawing his sister Meiran into his arms, both children looked crushed.

"I know that this is very soon but the child must be buried today"  
Ken nodded, he understood that with winter already settling in, if the burial was to be delayed then the ground would be to frozen to dig.

"Alright then," Ken said then turned to his wife "Hana, fetch my spare cloak for Maxwell."

The woman nodded and disappeared into another room, once Maxwell had the cloak the to men set out into the snow.

tbc┘

1 Linda, the name of the woman whom Odin had planned to marry in Naomi's Shattered Moments.I could not think of any other name so I borrowed it, and now I want to ensure that Naomi gets the credit she deserves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Once upon a December chapter 2 Author: Vega-Lume Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just like to play with them. (hee hee) and I do promise to put them back when I am done (has fingers crossed)  
Pairing (ummmmmm heh heh) not really sure if there will be a yaoi pairing but It's safe to say 1+2+1, okay?  
Warnings: death (duh), angst (double duh), A/U, fluff (you've got to be kidding right!) NO FLUFF! (I mean this is me were talking about)  
Beta: nope Archive :  
/fanfic/src.php?sortdateD& gnr&type&rate&langenglish&anime&srchtsrcan&sr chVega+-Lume For Presser (hugs)  
Once upon a December Chapter 2 By Vel Duo watched from the window as the body of his best friend was carried away. His heart hurt at the thought that it was his fault, if Heero had not come to free his hair from the dam then he might have lived. He had been clinging to the boat when Duo's hair snagged, that was where Duo had managed to stay safe.

But now it was too late, Heero was gone. Dead. Heero had been a lonely child the only child of Odin and Linda Lowe. He was quiet, withdrawn and shy. Then suddenly it all changed. Heero became a vibrant happy child with a cheerful laugh and a sweet smile.

And it was all thanks to Duo. If he had not befriended Heero, no one would have had the chance to see what a wonderful person he was. Yet if he had not befriended the boy, he would still be alive.

Duo went to his cot and cried.

Heero was buried that very day, if they had waited any longer the ground would have been frozen, making it impossible to dig the grave. The only other alternative was to keep him packed in snow until the spring thaw allowed for burial.

When Duo did not arrive for the burial, a friend to both Heero and himself arrived and urged him to go, Duo refused.

"Duo please! This is Heero were talking about. You can't just sit there!" Wufei shouted.

"Wufei, go away. Please." Duo said softly.

"I will not, Heero's dead, you have to attend the burial. He was your best friend." Tears filled Wufei's eyes and he sat on the edge of Duo's cot. "You have to go┘"

" I can't." Duo whispered

"Why not? Heero though the world of you and I know that you cared for him too, how can you not go?"

"Because it's my fault that he's dead┘"

"What!" Wufei cried. "How can you possibly think that!"

"I dragged him out there, I made him come with me. If my stupid hair hadn't gotten caught on that dam, Heero would have stayed safe by the boat. But he came to help me. He pulled my hair free, but the dam gave way, and he was killed and it's my fault!"

"That's stupid! Heero went fishing with you because he wanted too, not because you forced him, and he helped free your hair because he loved you, and wanted to keep you safe. Don't you see, Duo? You meant everything to him, if it had been you that was lost, I truly don't think that Heero would have survived." Wufei's voice died down towards the end and finished with a mere whisper. "I don't think that he would have wanted too."

Duo gave his black-haired friend a calculating look and saw truth in his onyx eyes. Wufei really believed that if it had been Duo who had drowned then Heero would have most likely died too. That did little to ease the guilt he felt. Either way Heero would have still died.

Duo still felt that it was his fault, Heero was smaller and younger than he was, over a year younger. He should have protected him, done everything in his power to keep him safe but he failed to do so. And no matter what he did now or with the rest of his life, nothing would bring his friend back.

He did attend the burial that day and stood at his friends' graveside for many hours, even when the dead boys' parents had gone home, the grieving eleven year old boy with the long chestnut hair stood there tears trickling from his violet eyes.

When he finally did go home he just stood at the window and stared out in the direction of the stream. His patents urged him to eat or to even sit down, but he simply stood there for hours. Much later that night, after his patents had gone to bed, Duo stirred.

With tears in his eyes, he slipped deeper into his home, away from the window and the pure white snow that continued to fall outside. He shut himself away that day, hiding in the dark and refusing to speak to any callers.  
The villagers would later say that two boys died that day.

tbc┘


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once upon a December chapter 3 Author: Vega-Lume Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just like to play with them. (hee hee) and I do promise to put them back when I am done (has fingers crossed)  
Pairing (ummmmmm heh heh┘) not really sure if there will be a yaoi pairing but It's safe to say 1+2+1, okay?  
Warnings: death (duh), angst (double duh), A/U, fluff (you've got to be kidding right!) NO FLUFF! (I mean this is me were talking about)  
Beta: nope Archive

For Presser

Once upon a December Chapter 3 By Vel

When winter finally broke and the weather became fair enough for travel, Heero's parents left the village and never returned. Then and famine struck, with out the dam to hold the water for the village, the small stream dried up. The fish were gone and with no water to drink the game moved on, many families left with the hopes of finding a new place to settle, many did not return.

Those who stayed behind rebuilt the dam in hopes of catching the run off as the snow melted.

Wufei's family left as well. Wufei promised that he would return someday but now, six years later Duo's friend had yet to return.

Just one short year after the tragic loss of Heero, Duo's mother passed away. The loss of his wife was too much to bear and Maxwell, Duo's father succumbed to the grief.

Now at seventeen Duo had nothing to live for, more often then not he thought about death and what it would be like to join his family and friends in the after life.

He spent many days with only the company his dog provided, wandering the edge of the river where Heero had been lost, contemplating what would happen if he threw himself in the frigid water and willed himself to die.

He sat on the bank, watching the cold water flow pass and decided. Today would be the day. He was alone. No one would mourn him. Except perhaps Shini, but a dog was a poor substitute for family and friends. Plus the guilt that Heero's death was his fault continued to eat at him.

Duo continued to stare at the river, thoughts of life and death swirling in his mind, when suddenly something floated past, it looked like a body. Duo stood quickly and began running along side the river until he was well ahead of it then dove into the icy water.

This was the fist time he had actually stepped foot in the river sense Heero's death but at that moment all he though about was getting to that person. He swam towards the middle of the river and waited, he could see it up ahead and prepared to catch it. When it neared he grabbed a hold and held on for dear life, kicking with all his might he managed to get his burden safely to shore.

Gasping he collapsed on the wet sand and fought to catch his breath. When he turned to the person he saved he was relived to find that they were still breathing. The man, Duo determined, lay on his side, with his back facing him. His dark hair clung to his head and neck. He was wearing a very dark blue cloak that remained wrapped around his body.

Duo rose to his knees carefully and grasped the mans shoulder slowly rolling him to his back. Once settled Duo brushed the dark hair away from the mans' pale face and gasped.

⌠Heero┘■ tbc┘

snrk 


	4. Chapter 4

title: Once upon a December 4

author: Vega-Lume

Duo sat gapping at the man who lay before him, eyes wide in shock. He looked so much like Heero that it was frightening. But it simply could not be,

Heero had been dead for nearly six years.

Suddenly the man rolled on his side and coughed out water, Duo moved to help him sit up once he had stopped coughing.

"Are you alright?"

The man paused, staring at Duo oddly, as if he had never seen another human in his life. He blinked a few times then nodded.

"Good, um..., why were you in the river?"

"I...I don't know." the man replied in a nasal voice "I only remember that there was something very important that I had to do."

Duo saw the genuinely puzzled expression on the mans face and sighed. He knew nothing about loss of memory or how to treat it, but he did have enough sense to realize that if they continued to sit on the snowy riverbank in wet clothes, they would both catch their death.

"Come, we are going to my homestead." Duo stated as he stood then offered a hand up.

The man took the hand gratefully and stood; the top of his head barely reaching Duo's chin. Duo pulled his hand back quickly, once the man stood steady. An odd electrical sensation, still causing the fingers to tingle. The braided man turned away.

"Come, the homestead is not far." he started walking. After a moment of two he stopped. There was no sound behind him, no indication that the man was indeed following him. He turned abruptly and the man nearly collided with him.

There was a curious expression on his face, but Duo simply shook his head and continued on.

The pair arrived at the homestead moments later. Duo ushered the half-frozen youth into his home and sat him down in front of the fire.

"Wait here, while I fetch you something warm to wear." said Duo

The youth nodded, and Duo vanished into a room at the back of the house. He returned a short while later, with a dry tunic and a cloth that the youth could use to dry off with.

"Here."

"I do not know how I will ever be able to repay your kindness." The man said softly, gratefully accepting the offered items.

"No thanks are necessary." Duo replied and watched as the youth removed his sodden cloak to reveal an expensive looking blue tunic over a white long-sleeved under tunic and white trousers. Brown fur lined boots were laced up the youth's calves.

Duo could not help but stare for a moment, he had never seen clothing like this up close before. The only time he had ever seen it was when the Princess from a neighboring kingdom passed through to marry the prince of this kingdom last spring.

If the man noticed that Duo was staring, he made no indication. He simply removed his blue outer tunic and white under tunic, placing the items in front of the fire to dry. He turned so that his back was facing Duo and sat near the hearth to dry his hair with the cloth provided.

Duo's eyes widened, there were two rather fresh wounds on the youth's upper back, one on each shoulder blade. They looked to be about six inches long and quite painful, for they were red and raw. But the braided man could see no sigh that the injuries caused any pain to his guest.

"Does your back hurt?" Duo questioned

"No. Why?"

"You have wounds on your back."

"Odd, I do not feel them."

Duo approached the man and gently touched his fingers to the wounds, the cuts felt smoother then he expected, in fact the seemed to be healing before his very eyes.

He gasped and stepped back, that strange tingling returning to his fingers. What manner of creature was this man, he simply could not be human. He feels no pain and heals far to quickly.

"What is it?" the man questioned, when he heard Duo's gasp

"Nothing, the wounds are not as bad as I first thought. They are nearly healed." Duo silently scolded himself for lying but if this… creature was that of an evil nature he did not want to provoke an attack.

"Do you remember anything yet?" the man looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly shook his head in negative.

"No, I only have this feeling that there is something very important that I must do."

"Well, I can't turn you away in this condition so you may stay as long as you like." Duo stated.

"Thank you, I will find a way to repay you someday."

"Don't worry about it, but if you truly wish to offer some payment you may help around the homestead if you wish." Duo placed the dry tunic he had brought, over the youth's shoulders and joined him in front of the fire.

"By the way, I am Duo"

"I…I do not know who I am." hint of desperation tinged the quiet statement.

Duo looked at his guest and saw sadness etched on the youth's startlingly beautiful features.

"Come," Duo said rising to his feet and offering a hand up "You mustn't dwell on it. Your memories will come to you in time."

The youth looked up into the face of his rescuer and saw hints of fear and trepidation hidden beneath a cheerful expression.

Why does he fear me so… I have done nothing to him. I am only here to… to…'

The youth gasped, his memories flooding back in a moment as quick as a blink of an eye. Suddenly he knew everything.

" Oh God no…"

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Once upon a December chapter 5 of 5

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just like to play with them. (hee hee) and I do promise to put them back when I am done (has fingers crossed)

Pairing 1x2x1 (you decide)

Warnings: death (duh), angst (double duh), A/U, fluff (glares at the fluff where the heck did you come from!!) Religious themes (towards the end)

Beta: Hymie wink

Archive...

my web site wink

Special chapter warning: citrus. My citrus is kinda weak I tried for a lime but I think I ended up with a kumquat 0o;

For Presser

Once upon a December

Chapter 5

By Vel

The mysterious youth sat there, his eyes wide. He knew now why he was here, why he had been where he was in the river, why Duo was destined to rescue him. Not that he would have died anyway. He was after all, already dead.

He had a mission, one that must be completed at all costs. Failure was not an option.

Oh God how he wished another had been chosen, fate was cruel and it simply was not fair that he alone was the one to carry out this particular mission.

Duo watched the youth cautiously, something strange was happening here. He could feel the tension radiating from the young man, tension and something else, something that was so strong that it nearly caused pain to Duo's heart. Pain and a deep soul shattering sadness.

The fear that he had felt before was suddenly changed to compassion, he wanted to comfort the youth, to sooth away the pain and sadness that was now so clearly visible on his beautiful face.

"What is wrong? What has saddened you so?" Duo asked softly.

The youth gasped his head jerking up and his deep blue eyes settling on a pair of concerned violet ones.

"No...Nothing is wrong,"

"That's not true, I can see the sadness on your face as clearly as I can see it in your eyes."

Duo could see the struggle marring the youth's features, he knew that the young man wanted to tell him something.

"I…" he swallowed "I have to do something. Something that I do not want to do."

"What do you have to do? Why do you have to do it if you do not wish to?"

"If I fail to do as I am commanded, then someone I care for with all of my heart will die. If I complete my task then, I will be separated from my loved one for a very long time, possibly forever."

It was so clear now, no wonder he wanted to forget. Something like that would be difficult for even the strongest man and this youth that sat before him seemed so frail.

"That's awful, who would place such a difficult task upon some one so young?"

"I can not say, I have already said too much." With that the youth turned away and refused to speak any longer.

"Please tell me. What is this task you must complete, can I help in any way?"

"NO!" the dark-haired youth's head shot up. "No I must do this alone, If you interfere then all will be lost." His head dropped down once again, his dark hair obscuring his eyes, and in a voice that Duo barely heard he whispered "I can not loose you again."

Duo's eyes widened, he must have been hearing things. How could someone he had never met before say something like that? You can not loose someone you never had. Unless…

"You are my Heero, aren't you?"

"Yes" again, said in a voice that was a mere whisper.

"How can that be? I… you were dead, the elders buried you. I saw you dead!"

"I can not tell, I was never meant to tell you that I am who I am."

"I do not understand, you died. How can you be here? Why now?"

"My task, this mission is the sole purpose of my return I was sent back only complete it" Heero sighed and turned to look at the fire. "As for why now, the time is crucial, if I had come later, I would not have been able to do anything."

Duo nodded as if he understood, and somewhere deep inside he felt that he did understand. He was the reason Heero had returned. His thoughts of ending his life, God must have a purpose for him, why else would he have sent Heero to save him.

He did understand, Heero was sent back to prevent him from taking his own life. But what would happen now? Heero had succeeded.

Duo paused to think on what Heero had told him.

/"If I fail to do as I am commanded, then someone I care for with all of my heart will die. If I complete my task then, I will be separated from my loved one for a very long time, possibly forever."/

Heero would have to go back now that Duo no longer entertained his thoughts of suicide.

" I won't let you go, Heero. I need you. Is there any way to prevent you from having to leave? Is there any way I can go with you?"

"No, you are alive. You must remain here and I must go back."

"This is not fair!" Duo shouted, "Why can't we be together!"

Heero rose, turning to face the angry longhaired man. Lifting a hand he gently touched Duo's cheek.

"I love you, Duo. I have always been with you; I will always be with you no matter what happens. But you must promise me something. Promise

that you will live, live for me."

Tears welled up in Duo's eyes.

"Please don't leave me again." Duo begged. Heero's gaze lowered, his slender fingers slipping away from Duo's cheek.

"I wish I could stay, but I can not. I do not know how long I have but I want to spend what time I have left with you."

Duo placed a finger beneath Heero's chin and gently lifted his face until their eyes met.

"I love you Heero," He whispered, then lowered his face placing a kiss on Heero's lips.

The strange electric feeling he had felt before suddenly coursed through his body starting from the point where their lips met. Duo felt a stirring in his stomach that he had never felt before; something was telling him that this was right.

The kiss that had started as something that was unsure began to deepen into something much more powerful. Hands began to roam over rapidly heated bodies. Clothing was lost. Bare flesh met bare flesh. Tongues and bodies danced to a tune that was as old as time it's self.

It was many hours later when the moon was full and low in the pre dawn sky when either one of them stirred. He rose from where he lay upon the discarded clothing in front of the warm fireplace. Carefully slipping from his lover's embrace.

What they had shared was a beautiful thing filled with love and warmth, though it was laced with an underlying sadness, each knowing that

this would be their first and last time.

Heero stood, gazing down at the sleeping face of his beloved. He knelt, gently removing his under tunic and pants from the makeshift bed and slipping them onto his nude body. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss to Duo's hair then rose again.

"Thank you, Duo," He whispered. "I love you."

With that, he collected his boots and blue outer tunic then left the homestead and did not look back.

I was just moments later that Duo stirred and found himself alone.

/Oh God No/

"Heero! Heero please be here!" There was no reply. Duo searched the clothing for Heero's tunic. Not finding it he grabbed his own, throwing it over himself. He rushed to the door and found it slightly ajar.

He pushed the door open fully and stepped out into the pre-morning light. It had snowed while they had slept. Just a light dusting of powder that would be gone in a few hours time.

Duo's eyes scanned the earth for any sign as to where Heero had gone, he hoped that the youth had simply gone to the outhouse but when he spied Heero's footprints in the light snow it was clear that he had gone back to the river.

Duo broke into a run, praying that it would not be too late.

He burst into the clearing and froze. Heero stood in a shallow part of the icy river, the cold water barely reaching higher then his ankles.

Duo took a step closer to his beloved only to stop when Heero shouted at him.

"Duo stay where you are! Don't come any closer!"

"Heero please, come to me." Duo pleaded

Heero turned to look at Duo, tears glittering in his eyes. "I can't," the wind carried the heart broken whisper to Duo's ears.

Then as sudden as a thunderclap Heero droped to his knees, his face tilted to the heavens.

A brilliant blue white light filled the clearing giving Heero an otherworldly glow. The light snow began to fall again, the flakes turning an eerie gold as they gently floated past the kneeling youth.

There was a blinding flash of light causing Duo to close his eyes, and in the instant that his eyes were closed and agonizing cry of pure pain tore it's way past Heero's lips.

Forcing his eyes open against that light he focused on his beloved and gasped.

Heero was still kneeling in the same position that he had been, only now there where feathered wings of the purest white adorning his shoulder blades.

Ignoring the warning, Duo took another step towards the youth only to be stopped again, not by Heero this time but by that blinding light again. His eyes burned, and tears ran freely down his cheeks.

The light seemed to grow more intense, so much so that Duo had to raise his hands to shield his eyes against it.

It seemed like an eternity later that he was able to open his eyes once again. He blinked trying to clear his blurred vision. At first he thought that the snow was now falling heavier large white spots floating past his eyes.

He glanced down at his bare feet and was shocked to learn that it was not snow. They were feathers; brilliant white feathers littered the earth, all around him.

Crouching he picked one up and noticed that the end of the feather where it had been attached was covered in blood. Worry suddenly over came him with so much force that his heart nearly stopped.

He stood and ran into the water; Heero was no longer kneeling in fact Heero could no longer be seen.

/ God please, please/ Duo begged silently as he waded into the icy water, when he reached the point where he had last seen Heero, he nearly tripped.

Heero was still here! But here was lying face down in the water and he was not moving.

Sobbing Duo fell to his knees turning Heero into his back and pulling the youth into his arms. Heero was pale; his tunic was torn and splattered with blood.

"Love? Please open your eyes, please don't leave me…" Duo stared into Heero's too still face and felt his soul shatter. If Heero left him again then he would truly have nothing to live for.

Duo's eyes slid shut as the tears that continued to stream down his cheeks dripped from his chin to fall on to Heero's face. Then suddenly he felt the gentle brush of fingertips across his cheek. Startled his violet eyes shot open.

Heero lay there looking extremely tired but alive, his Prussian blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"He let me stay." Heero said in a mere whisper.

Duo did not reply he simply leaned forward and sealed Heero's lips with his own. They kissed gently for a moment then Duo broke the kiss. He stood, Heero cradled in his arms.

"Let's go home love." Heero nodded, looping his arms around Duo's neck.

They arrived back at the homestead a short while later, Duo carried Heero directly into the bedchamber and laid him down on the soft bed. As before the wounds on Heero's back were already nearly healed.

Lovingly Duo stripped the wet clothing form his beloved's body, then from his own. After they were both bare he joined Heero on the bed.

For now they would rest.

Tomorrow they will begin their new life together. Duo now had something to live for and Heero, whose life had ended too soon, will finally have the chance to truly live.

God had worked two miracles this day.

Owari

This is the pic that inspired this fic.

vegalume./gallery/index.album?i38&s1


End file.
